Oh, Daisy!
by The New Name of DIMFWLOL
Summary: The Life and Death of Princess Daisy Sarasa, Princess of Chai, Heir to the Throne of King Christopher the Fifth and Dandelion Toadstool Sarasa, the cousin of Princess Peach Toadstool, and wife of Luigi , hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rating May Change! Now with a new LOL chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Daisy!

The Life and Death of Princess Daisy Sarasa, Princess of Chai, Heir to the Throne of King Christopher the Fifth and Dandelion Toadstool Sarasa, the cousin of Princess Peach Toadstool, and wife of Luigi , hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Chapter One:

And Out Came a Daisy

"Come on, Mrs. Sarasa, push!"

"Is he out?"

"He's out!"

"Wait, what?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sarasa, your baby _girl_!"

The scene: Sarasaland Hospital

Date: April 19, 19XX

As the king faints to the ground after witnessing his son being a daughter, unlike he wanted, the doctors took him out of the room into the hospital lobby. Queen Dandelion holds her newborn daughter lovingly, always wanting a daughter ever since the first attempt ended in a miscarriage.

"Isn't she a beauty?" the new mother remarks.

"Yes, she is, very suitable for a queen, Your Highness." the doctor says, ready to pack up and leave for his Easter Break.

"Daisy. I'll name her Daisy." the Queen remarked. "I'm gonna take you home and teach you how to be a kid, not one of those prissy little girls like Peach. No offense, cousin."

"Oh, none taken." said her cousin, Plum.

"Get my husband up, we are leaving." commanded Dandelion.

After going through tons of paparazzi, the King[a very sad king at that] and the[happy] Queen went home in the limo, to live a new life with their new daughter.

**Sorry if rushed, I am really Tired, so, yeah. **

**Hope you like, and, like always, if over 5 good reviews I will continue!**

**SIYANARA! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE TURN FOR THE WORSE AT A YOUNG AGE

PART 1

"Ahem, Okay, _Daisy_, I am your father, the ruler of Sarasaland, and you now know me."

"Honey, you're being ridiculous. 'Daisy, sweetie-pie, you are the cutest thing alive. I love you with all my heart' that's what you are supposed to say. She doesn't understand formal talk."

As the two new parents bickered, their newborn baby was watching with curious eyes.

_'But Mommy, I know what Daddy said this whole time. I am smart, not dumb" _the baby thought as the parents were still bickering.

"But I am the one who carried her for 9 months!"

"So what! God damn it, Dandelion, you have always been like this, ever since we first met!"

"You know what, FUCK YOU, PEDRO![I think of Daisy has a little bit of Mexican heritage, because of some comic I read, I cant get it out of my mind] I dont even know why I even married you!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, DANDELION!"

"_Mommy, Daddy, don't fight!" _the 5-day old thought, crying.

"OH, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU DRUNK ASSHOLE!" the Queen screamed.

"YOU STARTED IT, YOU SLUT!" lied the King.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _screamed the Baby Daisy.

"OH, SHUT UP YOU DAMN BABY! I NEVER WANTED YOU, ANYWAYS!" the drunk stated as he ran torward the baby, about to beat it.

"PEDRO, YOU BITCH!" the mother screamed while protecting her daughter"Get OUT, NOW!"

"YOU NEVER TALK TO A KING LIKE THAT!"

"_YOU WOULDN'T BE A KING IF ITWASN'T FOR ME! LEAVE!"_

"FINE, I WILL! GOODBYE!" the man yelled as he slamed the door.

The mother just sat there, and cried.

And Cried.

AUTHORS NOTE:

PART 2 IN A FEW DAYS

SORRY ABOUT THIS TURN FROM CUTE TO AWFUL...

I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO ME AFTER I STARTED THIS ORIGINALLY CUTE CHAPTER INTO A CURSE FEST.

BTW... DAISY CAN REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN HER LIFE AND IS SUPER SMART.

LIKE EGGMAN SMART.

IQ 300 AT AGE 25.

YEP. DAISY'S AWESOME.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A TURN FOR THE WORSE AT A YOUNG AGE PART 2

THE COURT OF THE HOUSE OF SARASA'S

APRIL 30, 1981

[I belive the Mario characters were all born in the same year, sue me.(LOL _sue_, get it, as in court! Ah, crap. I'm wasting your time)]

"ORDER IN THE COURT! Case number 342, Queen Dandelion Sarasa versus Exiled King Pedro Gonzalez. Wait what the Jades is going on here? What loon would try to go against the _Sarasa's, _for Grambi's sake! Any way, your Highness, why are you trying against Mr. Gonzalez?"

"For abuse, attempted murder, cheating, and being named Pedro."

"Mr. Gonzalez?"

"I accept the abuse on behalf of Drunkeness, the cheating with Daniella Pavone, and the name Pedro on behalf of my mother, but the attempted murder is wron...OOF!"

The 2 week old princess threw a shoe at her dad, and saying: "Genshi!" which goes along of the lines of: "BULLSHIT! YOU TRIED KILLING ME THIS MORNING!"

"Daiskenguage!" the other 4 month old princess Peach told on her cousin's behalf, which was so bad about the ex-king the fucking _internet _won't let me put it on it.

"Yeah, Mr. Gonzalez, you're screwed. You get 1 week a year with Daisy, and when she is 12 she can go to whatever house she wants to go to. CASE DISMISSED! MRS. SECRETARY GOOMBO! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!"

"Okay, Daisy, we will now go to the castle as independent women! We stand strong, and Don't stand down to any man! Except my Father, of course! You Got me, Daisy Toadstool Sarasa! No Gonzalez anymore!..."

While her mother droned on about being free, Daisy decided to not be tied down by any man!

Then the girl suddenly learned to speak simple words instantly, and told her mother:

"I will not, Mommy!"

"Ah, that's my girl! Learning to speak at 2 weeks just like Mommy did! Now let's go, my girl! To new horizons!"

As the two independent women went through the four kingdoms, and the mom found a guy right in the middle of 1-2, and stayed in a hotel room while Daisy stayed at Aunt Dafidol's castle.

"What do you think your mom and her new friend are doing there?" said her other intelectual cousin, also named Daisy, but her middle name was Duke, after her Deceased Father, So we'll call her Daisy Duke.

"Unspeakable things... very unspeakable..." the exceptional girl remarked with a smirk.


End file.
